Online games are known. Virtual items within online games are known. Virtual items may be acquired (e.g., bought using virtual or real currency), traded (e.g., in exchange or another virtual item or in exchange of a service), won (e.g., during an online competition, battle, etc.), and/or found. Examples of online games are battle card games, which traditionally, allow players to only invest in their personal cards to make them stronger.